


In Good And Bad

by bev_crusher1971



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, slightly alternate reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zachariah has plans and Castiel has a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Good And Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers for 4x17 „It's a terrible life“.

“Zachariah … come on … please?“

The old Angel watched his youngling with something close to fondness. “Castiel, you know that I can not allow that.“

The younger Angel turned around, frustration evident in every one of his moves. “Can't you? Or won't you?“

Zachariah smiled. “I guess a little bit of both. You are getting too involved with your human, Castiel. This is not good.“

Castiel closed his eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath. “I know. And I know that his time is limited. But could you please allow me this? Just this once? I never asked for anything before. And it is really not a big deal. Is it? And if you want to you can make him forget everything afterwards.“

Zacharias sighed, his smile still on his face. He had known that something like this would be coming. Had known that Castiel would want a part in this little charade he had planned to bring Dean Winchester back on track. But even he hadn't guessed that it would be such a big part the young Angel wanted.

“Just this once, Castiel,“ he finally admitted, “and afterwards he won't remember anything.“

Castiel nodded with big shining eyes. “Thank you, Zachariah,“ he murmured, sinking down on one knee in front of his superior. The old Angel touched his fingers to Castiel's forehead, and everything around him vanished in a blinding light.

~*~

Dean Smith packed up his things in his office exactly at 5:30 pm, put on his jacket, took the elevator down to the garage where he climbed into his car, and made his way home. Just like every day for as how long as he could remember.

He opened the door to his appartement, dropped his bag at its usual place by the door, and called out, “I'm home!“

“In the kitchen,“ came the expected answer, and Dean felt a smile form on his face. He put his jacket on its hanger, slipped out of his shoes, and walked into the kitchen.

“Hmm,“ he moaned softly, “It smells delicious.“ He stepped closer to the man in front of the stove, and hugged him from behind. A warm hand clasped over his, pressing them closer to his lover's stomach, and the other man turned his head slightly. “I hope it'll taste as good as it smells,“ the man in Dean's arms said, a hint of humour flavouring his voice, “otherwise I would have wasted a perfectly fine steak, and about an hour and a half of my time slaving away in the kitchen.“

Dean pressed a gentle kiss to his lover's mouth. “What have I done to deserve you, Cas?“ he asked playfully.

Castiel simply smiled, and answered, “Always been a good boy, I guess. Never pulled the girls' pigtails in school, hm?“

Dean laughed, and gave Castiel another kiss. “Guess so. How long til dinner is ready?“

Castiel cast a quick glance at the stove. “About five minutes. Time enough for you to shower and change.“

“Great,“ Dean exclaimed enthusiastically, “I can't wait to get out this suit.“

“But it fits you so perfectly. You look edible in it,“ Castiel teased with a hint of a smile. Dean glanced lovingly at his partner. This barely there smile was the brightest he'd ever get from Castiel. He knew that but he didn't care. For as long as they were together now, Dean had been happy. So what if his lover wasn't a big goofball. He had enough of those at the office. That guy from the computer hotline briefly crossed his mind. Sam Whatshisname, who had caught up with him in the elevator, asking him about ghosts and vampires. His lover was different. Castiel with his quiet humour, his hidden smiles, and his big heart was all he could have ever dreamed about. He gave Cas another quick kiss, and mumbled against his lips, “I'll make it quick.“

Cas simply nodded, and returned to finish his preparation of dinner.

~*~

It had been his only wish. Zachariah had hesitated for a very long time, and Castiel hadn't been too proud to beg his superior. Dean was to live an ordinary life with an ordinary 9 to 5 job. And all Castiel had asked about was to be a part of this ordinary life. Not just for Dean, but also for himself. First, Zachariah had wanted to pair the mortal up with a nice ordinary woman, but Castiel had been faster, claiming Dean for himself. At least … trying to. He still was surprised that his superior had given in.

So here he was, making once more dinner for a lover who thought they were together for a long time, and who was currently in the shower, washing away the day.

Later, when they were almost finished with dinner, Dean enjoying the rest of his steak and talking about his day, Castiel got the feeling that being mortal wouldn't be that bad at all if it meant spending his evenings like this. And he felt ashamed at the same moment. Felt ashamed because he was an angel of the Lord, down on earth to serve a higher purpose. Most certainly not to spent his days and nights with a mere mortal to enjoy the lust of the flesh. A shudder ran over his body at the thought of the night that lay before them. At the thought Dean in all his naked glory, pressed up against him, kissing him, touching him, clai …

“You alright?“

Dean's voice interrupted his thoughts, and for that he was grateful. He raised his head, looking over at him. Dean was beautiful. Something he never thought he would ever think about a mortal. Mortals were tiny. Small, whimpering creatures with a limited timespan on earth, crawling around, trying to make sense of their existence, and before they could make an impact they die. They were nothing special.

But Dean Winchester was different in so many ways. Castiel wanted nothing more than to hold him tight and protect him from harm. He was an angel after all … and yes, Dean was right, normally angels protected the mortals. But they were on the verge of war. Of total destruction. Of the apocalypse. And weaknesses of any kind had no place here. He didn't know how long it would take the brothers to find their way again, to find *each other* again but he was determined to make the most of that time. He nodded slightly, when he caught Dean staring at him, still with that concerned expression on his face.

“Yes,“ he answered, “I am alright. Are you finished? I think I'd like to go to bed early tonight.“

A beaming smile was his answer, and Dean almost jumped up to put the dishes in the sink.

~*~

Castiel's skin was soft … soft like the feather of an angel, Dean teased him sometimes, always wondering why that made his lover nervous. Or sad. He didn't say it tonight. He simply enjoyed the pleasure of having his lover near, being able to kiss him.

“I missed you today,“ he whispered as he sank deeply into his lover's tight heat, “missed you this morning when I woke up and you were already gone.“ He pressed a tender kiss behind Castiel's ear, enjoying the shiver that ran over his back. Then he moved slightly back, heard the moan of the man undernath him, and pushed back into him. “The day was so long without you,“ he murmured, raining kisses down Castiel's neck and shoulders, “So glad to come home and find you already here … waiting for me.“

“Where else should I be?“ Castiel gasped when Dean changed the angle of his thrusts slightly.

Dean moaned when he heard this almost declaration of love. Castiel had never told him that he loved him. He didn't need to say it, Dean didn't need to hear it. He knew it. Knew it deep in his heart. Carefully, he pulled out of his lover, smiling when he heard the dissapointed groan. He kissed the groan away, swallowed it with his own mouth, and murmured barely audible, “I want you to make love to me, Cas. Please.“

Castiel stared at him for a long moment. Dean understood the reason behind this stare perfectly. This was something he had never asked his lover before. But then Castiel turned into action. Dean laughed softly. Cas was very eager, apparently, he wanted to get this show on the road before Dean changed his mind. Not gonna happen, Dean thought. And moaned a second later, when he felt the slippery finger of his lover gently push against his opening.

“Yesss,“ he hissed when he felt the finger breach him. God, this was good. So good. A little weird at first but when Cas kissed him, and wrapped his other hand around his cock, logic left the building. Dean waved a silent good-bye, and leaned back, enjoying the way his lover played with his body. A second finger followed, and goosebumps broke out on his skin. He began to shift restlessly on the bed, pushing down on Cas's fingers, three meanwhile. He felt full but not uncomfortably so. Just … full. Like almost too much but yet not enough. He pressed down again, and suddenly Cas touched something inside him, making him howl. Of course he had heard about the prostate. Of course he had sometimes played with himself. Cas smiled, his little half-smile that drove Dean crazy. Seeing it now, with Cas's fingers buried in his ass, he couldn't resist. He moved closer, wrapped his hand around Castiel's neck, pulled him close and kissed him hungrily.

“Come on, Cas … do it,“ he growled, pushing down again, and loving the sparks this motion sent up his spine. “Fuck me.“

~*~

Castiel could feel his blood run faster through his host's body. These two words, growled against his mouth, made him almost dizzy with want. All those days and weeks they had spent together now, it had always been Castiel being the one on the receiving end. And it had been okay. Had been more than he had ever dared to dream. Dean was an amazing lover. Considerate, gentle, a little rough when need be. But never before had he offered himself to Castiel like this.

It was another one of those moments in the last few days where Castiel was more than glad that he was an angel. Making love to Dean would be nothing but pleasent for the mortal man. He could and would – make sure of that. He prepared him lovingly, feeling all of his emotions flood into his actions. And when he finally entered his lover's body, his mind still tripped a little over the word lover, he had to close his eyes briefly.

He was extremely grateful that Zachariah had offered his this opportunity. That his superior had granted him this little time of happiness and love in a time where the world was about to collaps.

He sank deeply into the willing body of his lover. Dean's shout of joy was music to his ears. “God, yes!“ he shouted, pumping his fist into the pillow. Cas smiled a little sadly. At least for now … God had nothing to do with it. He pulled out a little bit, and thrust back in, feeling the muscles clench tightly around his arousal. This was so good, Dean was right about that. He began to move faster when he heard Dean mumbled words like Harder, Faster, Deeper, Oh God Yes Please.

“You want me to make you come?“ he whispered gently into his lover's ear, “Want me to make you shoot all over that soft white linen of yours?“

Dean growled, pushing back into his thrusts.

Castiel slowed him down a bit, and continued to whisper sweet filth into Dean's ears. He knew how receptive his lover was for that. “Think I can make you come without touching you?“ he murmured, “Think I can make you scream my name? Oh yes, I think I can do that. Drive into you until you forget your own name, forget my name, forget everything except that big hard cock inside of you, splitting you open, driving deep inside of you, making you feel so good.“

With a sound close to a sob Dean came. Shooting his load without even being touched. Castiel followed him only seconds later, gently moving his trembling lover to his side, before he pulled out, and cleaned them both up.

They cuddled together under the blankets, Castiel pulled Dean close, could hear this heartbeat slowly returning to something close to normal, could feel his breathing even out again. A kiss was pressed against his wrist, and Dean murmured with a sleepy voice, “Love you, Cas.“

Castiel kissed the back of his lover's head gently. “I know,“ he replied. Then he closed his eyes, following his lover into a deep slumber.

~*~

Dean awoke early the next morning. With a smile, he could still feel Castiel's body behind him. It was rare that he woke up before his lover, and for a long moment he enjoyed the quiet and the peace of those few minutes. He cast a quick glance at the clock on his nightstand. 5:37. In less than half an hour the clock would ring, and Castiel would get up.

He turned around in his lover's arms, gazing at Castiel. His face was relaxed. There was no sign of the usual worries that always seemed to accompany his lover. Even when they were making love, Dean could feel that his lover was worried about something. But not now. Not when he was asleep. But in a single heartbeat the expression on his lover's face changed, and Dean knew that he was awake.

“Watching me again, Dean?“ Castiel's voice was sleep raspy. One blue eye opened slowly, and that half-smile appeared.

“Guilty as charged,“ whispered Dean, and leaned closer to kiss his lover gently. “Good morning.“

“Morning,“ Castiel mumbled back. “Did you sleep well?“

Dean nodded, and pepperd soft kisses over his lover's mouth, his cheeks, his forehead and his eyes. “You?“

“M-hm,“ Castiel purred. “Very. You woke up early.“

Dean moved back a little, stroking with his fingertips over Castiel's arm. “Couldn't sleep anymore,“ he said quietly.

Castiel opened his other eye. “Why not? Something bothering you?“

Dean moved onto his back. “Not really. Just had to think about this guy from downstairs. From the computer hotline.“ He could feel his lover tense up at his side, and turned back to him. “You okay?“

~*~

Okay? No! He was far from being okay. That guy from the computer hotline. It had to be Sam. And when they had com in contact, then it could mean only one thing. It meant …

… a hand touched his face, turned it towards Dean. “What is it you're not telling me, love?“

Love.

That hurt. Hurt so much. To hear this endearment fall from those sinful lips. And to know that sooner or later he would forget everything. Sooner rather than later. When he had come in contact with Sam, it would be only a matter of time until they would chase that ghost together, kill it, and then they would realize that hunting ghosts and demons was their real calling in life.

Dean moved closer, wrapped himself around his lover, and Castiel moaned when he felt all that silken skin pressed up against his. He pulled Dean closer, trying to supress the tears that threatened to come. He wanted … he wanted … he had no *right* to even think about wanting what he yearned for. And yet … he wanted to keep Dean. Wanted to keep this ordinary life. And in that moment he envied Anna. Envied the years she had been able to live on this earth among these humans, unknown. Unknowing that she was an angel.

He didn't have this mercy. He held a fragile life in his hand and in his arms and he knew that he not only had to give it up but also that his lover would forget everything they were sharing right now. The kiss he pressed now to his lover's mouth was tainted with a hint of desperation. With a sigh, Dean opened up under him, inviting his tongue in, playing with it. Welcoming it. And for a little while, Castiel kicked his rational thinking out. He didn't *want* to be reasonable right now. Didn't *want* to think about consequences. He only had so little time with Dean, and right now he was determined to make the most of it. With a growl, he rolled on top of Dean, kissing him agressively, letting his hands roam over the soft skin. Dean moaned, when Cas began to play with his nipples, turning them to hard pebbles in no time. The mortal arched his back against him, trying to get even closer, though that was hardly possible. Slowly, Cas moved lower, let his lips glide over Dean's stomach, traced a circle around his navel, enjoying the giggle this caused, and finally reached his goal. He licked at first at his lover's hard erection, listening to his gasps and moans and groans, before he finally took it deep into his mouth. He wanted to remember this taste when push came to shove and Zacharias gave Dean his memory back. Erasing all this in the same instance. He wanted to remember Dean's moans and his little gasps when he hit a sensitive spot. He wanted … no, needed this memory. *His* memory was something Zachariah could not take away from him.

He went down on Dean like a starving man, licked him, kissed him and sucked him like there was no tomorrow. And who knew? Maybe there *would be* no tomorrow. Maybe today would be the day that Dean decided that hunting ghosts and demons was worth more than having an average life.

When Dean came, Castiel had tears in his eyes. They rolled silently down his cheeks, and fell on Dean's hot flesh.

“Cas?“ Dean's hand was heavy on Castiel's head. Gently, Dean carded through his hair. “You alright?“

Quickly, Cas wiped the tears away, and tried a shaky smile. Without saying anything, he climbed higher, and took Dean in his arms. Quietly, they lay together until the blaring of the alarm-clock told them it was time to get up.

One day later, Sam Wesson smashed his telefone with an iron bar, while several floors higher, Dean Smith declined a very generous offer, and was as some kind of reward – touched by an Angel.

The end


End file.
